


Fire and Ice

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Love, Poetry, Romance, lyrahawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: Anders. It's all about Anders. At least this poem is.Don't be shy to comment, criticize or tear me to pieces if need be. I crave feedback :)





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237969) by [Nymeria_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow). 



> Anders' songs:  
> Demons (Imagine Dragons cover by Max&Sam Tsui)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JUwcv7dUQI
> 
> and Half Light - Banners  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SE1WaaNzW0
> 
> And my real life faceclaim for Anders is Tom Mison (as Ichabod Crane - Sleepy Hollow series)  
> \---------------------------------------

FIRE AND ICE

 

Free from shackles, on the run,

there he goes, searching fun,

Dirty blond and sparkling gold,

Always cute and sometimes bold.

 

All he wanted, a pretty girl and shoot lightning,

He found a friend instead, who made him fighting.

 

Amber eyes, so caring and deep,

Tell a promise he wants to keep.

So he fights and runs and fights,

At hot days and at cold nights,

He thinks of nothing but mage rights.

 

A woman comes and he is lost,

She’s full of passion, fine and strong,

He wants to have her at all costs.

How could their love be ever wrong?

 

His honeyed voice and eyes of gold,

Can turn to ice, and he turns cold.

There’s no mercy, no time for love,

Just endless fighting, no pure white dove.

 

He’s the spark which lights the cleansing fire,

but all he gets is to be called a liar.

Yet there’s one thing so crystal clear,

She will always holds him dear.

 


End file.
